Frogotten Tears
by Sweet Little Aeris
Summary: An FF12/FF7 Crossover Fic Larsa/Shelke
1. Reason To Live

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or direct quotes used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful owners. ****The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea.**

A/N: Just so everyone knows my stories are rated T just to be safe, as I'm writing from a teenage standpoint. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)

**Summery:** Deep Ground's experiments had left Shelke unable to feel anything. She could follow any order, including killing, without shedding a single tear or feeling the slightest bit of regret. It is on one of these missions that Shelke comes across, completely by chance, a very well mannered young boy…

**Forgotten Tears:**

**Larsa and Shelke **

**1.**

Vincent Valentine stood in the shadows of the silent town of Edge. His gun was poised and ready to take down any members of Deep Ground he may come across. Vincent had long black hair, brown eyes and wore a black shirt, gray camouflage pants and a long red cape.

Footsteps suddenly echoed around him and Vincent whipped around, only to be faced with a woman pointing a gun at his own gun hand. Vincent started and had blink to get the image of Lucrecia Crescent out of his mind.

"Who are you?" Vincent managed to ask, though somewhat uneasily.

"Who's asking?" The woman demanded, still not lowering her weapon.

"Vincent Valentine, Ma'am. I've been assigned your protection." He answered, lowering his gun and blurting out the last sentence before he could stop himself.

"Ah, the Commissioner's told me all about you. Shalua Rui, WRO." The woman said, finally dropping her gun hand to her side.

Shalua had her brown hair in a ponytail and her almost blind eyes were hidden by her glasses. She wore a dark blue tank top, a black skirt and a white lab coat. "I'm here on other business but something's not right. It's too quiet." She went on, beginning to walk away.

"_Other business?_"

"The Commissioner says I'm wasting my time, my time searching."

"Searching for what?" Vincent dared to ask.

"For my…reason to live." She answered, turning to him briefly and then continued on her way, Vincent at her heels.

Following silently behind them was a boy with ebony hair and almond eyes.


	2. Intervention

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or direct quotes used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful owners. ****The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea.**

A/N: Just so everyone knows my stories are rated T just to be safe, as I'm writing from a teenage standpoint. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)

**Forgotten Tears:**

**Larsa and Shelke **

**2.**

Vincent and Shalua's travels were going rather smoothly that is, until…

"Don't move!" Shalua ordered, turning and pointing her gun at something that was apparently at Vincent's right.

The young boy, hiding in the shadows, waited for his moment to intervene.

"Very perceptive of you," A young girl said, materializing out of thin air.

The boy stared; she was about his age with short auburn hair, amber eyes and wore…a Deep Ground uniform.

"I knew it. Shelke." Shalua breathed, somewhat speechless.

"I have no acquaintances in the WRO." The girl named Shelke answered, harshly.

"Shelke it's me, Shalua! I've waited so long. We've…both changed so much. No, you haven't changed at all, not in ten years." Shalua tried to move closer to Shelke but was stopped in her tracks as Shelke raised a laser-type weapon.

"I beg you! Put an end to this! I fear you misread her intent," a voice shouted as the young boy stepped in between the two.

Shelke held her ground but watched him intently all the same. He appeared to be about her age, with fair ebony hair, almond eyes and wearing rather regal clothes. "Don't take another step." She answered, turning her weapon on him.

"No, though I lack your power I will still persist." Taking a daring step forward the boy added. "I-I'm Lamont."

Shelke's eyes flashed. "It doesn't mater who I am or who you are. My current mission as a Deep Ground Soldier is all that is relevant. For years, I lived in Heck, far deeper…than _**any**_ you could imagine."

"Forgive me, I didn't know. "So I sue for Peace, to stop short war and ease the suffering."

Shelke didn't understand. Who was this boy? How did he know so much?

"Enough. I've…heard enough." She said, turning away from her target and this strange boy.

A moment later she was surprised to find that he'd followed her. She was even more stunned to find that, somehow, his hand was gently wrapped around hers. He was trying to keep her at bay for just a moment longer.

"Let go of me! Why are you doing this?" Shelke demanded, trying to wrench her hand free.

"Why this…if you do this the people will only grow to hate you the more." Lamont said calmly, loosening his grip just a little.

"I don't understand." Shelke stated, bluntly. Finally freeing her hand she turned and walked away. She was sure she wouldn't see him again, or would she?


	3. Gift Of The Magi

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or direct quotes used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful owners. ****The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea.**

A/N: Just so everyone knows my stories are rated T just to be safe, as I'm writing from a teenage standpoint. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)

**Forgotten Tears:**

**Larsa and Shelke **

**3.**

Shelke wandered through the slums of Midgar, where the Mako reactors and Nethicite mines were located. As she made her way out of Sector Seven she ran into the last person she expected to see, that young boy.

"Meeting you here has presented a great opportunity. In cooperation lies our hope," He said, jumping down from peering over a nearby rail and making his way over to her.

"I don't…" Shelke began but trailed off as Lamont placed something in her hand.

"For you, may it bring you good fortune."

Shelke stared down at the object, deep in thought. It was a delicate Nethicite stone. "_Why…why would someone do something so…?_" She whispered, not realizing that he'd heard her.

"Listen to me." He said, kneeling down in front of her as though making a proposal. "The men of my family, we are thought to place the needs of others before those of our own. I will see that you are kept from harm. It is my duty to House Solidor."

"_It can't be…_" Shelke breathed, shrinking back.

Now she knew who he really was. He certainly wasn't an ordinary boy and he was no Lamont. He was, in fact, young Larsa Solidor, _**Prince**_ of Arcadia.

"Forgive me, I presumed over much. If you cannot trust me then, please, take me as your hostage." Larsa proclaimed abruptly, bringing Shelke back to reality.

She shook her head. "I don't understand how someone could give their own life for that of another."

Feeling that he may have been too forward Larsa answered. "I must apologize. Please, allow me to accompany you."

Shelke didn't responded and began walking away. Smiling, Larsa followed at a distance.

"I see you've been walking without the company of your Cortege…Lord Larsa. You must take care with such undesirables about." Said an armored judge as the couple entered Arcadian territory. Shelke stopped in her tracks but Larsa proceeded forward.

"If it is a crime to wander on one's own…then I too am guilty. Judge Ghis, I shall heed your counsel. I will not travel unaccompanied any longer." Taking Shelke's hand, Larsa walked away.

"That was unexpected." Judge Ghis, head of the royal court, stated staring after them.

"_When did I start caring so much about what happened?_" Shelke wondered aloud, a few days after those meetings. And then it struck her, she'd failed to carry out her mission. _The day __**he'd**__ intervened…Shalua had been spared. _Shelke knew now that she'd have to leave, _or be killed herself. _


	4. A Prince's Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or direct quotes used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful owners. ****The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea.**

A/N: Just so everyone knows my stories are rated T just to be safe, as I'm writing from a teenage standpoint. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)

**Forgotten Tears:**

**Larsa and Shelke **

**4. **

"I say we ought leave tomorrow." Larsa suggested, sitting across from Shelke in a booth at The Seventh Heaven Bar, in Sector Seven.

"I…don't know." Shelke began nervously.

Larsa reached for her hand across the table. She flinched and he pulled back, sighing. "Ghis knows you've escaped." He said honestly. "Like a hidden thread lay bare, your actions hereafter will pull at that thread and we shall see what it unravels. This is our chance! We must see this through…"

Shelke nodded, rose and ran off, Larsa at her heels.

After what felt like forever, they arrived at a grotto hidden in a seaside cave. Larsa stared in amazement.

"_Incredible!_ This is what I came here to see. Thank you. I'll repay you shortly."

Shelke watched him as he made his way over to a crystal in the center of a pool, his hand outstretched.

"_Then __**that**__ means…_" Larsa breathed, realization dawning on him. He then turned back to Shelke. "That stone I gave you, do you still carry it with you?"

She nodded, handing it over.

Larsa held it in his hands a moment. "This is a thing more dangerous again than I had imagined. I should've never given it to you." He said, tucking it away.

"_Why…?_" Shelke questioned, but trailed off as approaching footsteps cut their conversation short. They'd been found.

A range of gunners had entered the cave, blocking their escape. There was a simultaneous click as they readied their guns.

Larsa, determined to protect her, stepped into the range of the gunners. If they wanted Shelke they'd have to go through _**him**_ first.

Shelke shook her head, moving closer, desperate to push him out of the way. "Since coming here I've realized one thing; I don't wanna let down anyone who's counting on me."

Larsa sighed. "I can think of no other way to avoid bloodshed." He said, putting a hand in front of her to stop her from persuading him otherwise.

Shelke sighed, lowering her gaze. "I don't want you to die. No. Not…yet. There's still so much I…" she trailed off, leaving her words unspoken. But Larsa understood and he smiled.

He then pulled out the Nethicite stone, raising it high and drawing Shelke's magic out of her, creating a shield. The moment he lowered his hand he fell. Then, there was the sound of gunshots and finally, silence.


	5. Someone You Care About

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or direct quotes used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful owners. ****The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea.**

A/N: Just so everyone knows my stories are rated T just to be safe, as I'm writing from a teenage standpoint. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)

**Forgotten Tears:**

**Larsa and Shelke **

**5. **

"I don't know why I'm doing this. I'll die when my magic runs out anyway. This feeling, is this what you meant by doing something for someone you care about?" Shelke wondered, aloud, as a memory played in her mind.

"_Before. When I asked Shalua what she was searching for. She answered. Her reason to live. It was you Shelke; you were her reason to live." Vincent said, as they stood next to the container that held Shalua's fading form. _

"_So?" Shelke answered, callously…_

"_Hmm." Vincent mused and then said, "When a person has someone they care about that much, giving their life is sometimes the least they can do. And maybe that's what makes us human." _

"_Someone…they care about." Shelke whispered, desperate to understand. _

"_Although, it seems like there are a lot of people around me, who don't need a reason to risk their lives for that of another…" _

"_Larsa…_" She breathed, softly. As the memory faded Shelke realized that a tear had escaped her eye. "_I didn't think I had any…tears…left._" She whispered, wiping it away.

She watched as Larsa's body was taken away. Looking carefully at him Shelke noticed that he had no bullet wounds. Had those shots only been warnings? _Could he still be alive?_


	6. True Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own (though I wish I did) the characters or direct quotes used in this fic. They all belong to they're rightful owners. ****The storyline/plot of this fic however is my own idea.**

A/N: Just so everyone knows my stories are rated T just to be safe, as I'm writing from a teenage standpoint. Well I think that's it so Sit back, Relax and Enjoy. (Oh wait one more thing; reviews and comments are most welcome but if you have nothing nice to say please keep it to yourself. Thank you.)

**Forgotten Tears:**

**Larsa and Shelke **

**6.**

Sitting in The Seventh Heaven Bar sometime later, Shelke wrote the following letter.

_Larsa,_

_It has been almost a week since that day. _

_I've learned so much._

_Now that I realize I'm not alone I think I may be a little stronger than I was before. _

_Do you remember the last words we exchanged? _

_Do you remember our promise?_

_I know that you will probably never see this but I have to try. _

_I have to believe._

_I've learned that I must never give up hope._

_Never…_

_I finally understand my true feelings even if you may never understand them. _

_Shelke_

Larsa smiled as he sat at his desk, reading her letter. So she did feel. She felt for him what he felt for her. He'd succeeded where so many others had failed. He'd taught her to feel. He'd taught her to _love_. Larsa headed for the cave. She needed to know that he was alive, but _what to leave her…?_

He turned from his intended path and made his way for The Seventh Heaven Bar. She was there, sitting at a booth, a cup of rose tea in front of her. She took no notice of him as he entered. Nor when he lay the Nethicite stone on the counter. Larsa glanced at her briefly, smiled, and left the bar for the cave.

Shelke glanced up. She thought she'd sensed something, a presence. Shaking her head she rose from her seat and turned for the door. Suddenly something sparkling on the counter caught her eye, the stone. Breathless with delight, Shelke snatched it up and darted for the cave.

Shelke was there when Larsa stepped out into the sunlight.

"Everyone's waiting. I don't know why they made me come up here and get you. _Not that I…__**mind **__though_." She teased, beaming.

Larsa grinned too. Now standing beside her, he dared to embrace her. She didn't even flinch. Smiling, Larsa and Shelke interlocked their hands and watched the sunset before heading back into town.

**The End**


End file.
